


Over; Under

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Series: Warren and Malaphin [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal, Body Worship, Combi-genitalia, Cuddling, Domestic, Edging, Fingering, Fluff, Foreplay, Intimate partners, Knotting, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Missionary, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Somatic Link, Teasing, Vaginal, Wholesome, held pin, mild choking, playful banter, shower, tentacle maw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Months apart; only a week together.They make the best of their time they got, indulging in each other's company.(Adult Tenno)[IMAGE INCLUDED WORK]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Operator/Commander Diviyoni-Jacob Warren is the equivalent of 23/24 at this stage in his life.
> 
> -+- Kudos, sharing, and comments are encouraged! -+-
> 
> Three images previewed and linked within part/chapter one!

There’s an exhale as Warren shrugs off his blood splattered jacket, it shuffles off his shoulders before being thrown off to the side, his claws clicking in the tempo of his pace. Stepping back, slacking the straps that keep his field equipment in place, the engine’s idle hum strums against his spine as he leans against the bulkhead – head lied back as somatic and void sight drift closed. Muscles and joints aching, the merely minor injuries already healing across his body, he relaxes as the ship eases through space self-directed.

Sweat laden hair sticks against his furrowed brow, a simmer of a grunt aching through his chest as he massages his temple. “Mal,” he calls over towards the back half of the small vessel, a craft suited just for paired recon. “How ya doing back there, buddy?”

Warren barely hears the grumble in the rear of the ship, a click of metal on metal as the warframe peels himself from the bench to adjust. Blood sticks to what garments he still wears; his chestplate already cast off, his veil still laid over his face as he sits with his hands dangling between his knees. “Little worse for wear,” the prime grumbles, taking a moment before fully yanking the veil from his face. “What’s the take?”

With his shoulders pivoted against the bulkhead, Warren rights himself even as his head still spins – void energy currently spent on healing his bruised lungs and the angry gashes across his gut. “25 k or so,” he sighs, planting himself at the warframe’s side. “Hundred sixty or so made this run, not all too bad,” the tenno reclines with a smile, eyes falling close as he nestles himself at the warframe’s side. Sharing in the moment of silence as the warframe rests back against the wall behind them – letting his arm drift to their palms resting back to back. A moment where the engine rumbles at their backs, the temptation of sleep aching beneath the tenno’s sight.

Their hands clasp; claws brought up to a half kiss. “I’ll be asleep in the pilot seat, wake me we’re there, alright?”

Malaphin pulls their hands back, leaning against the tenno with the faint echo of a smile through their somatic link. “Certainly,” he presses a kiss against the sweaty hair covering Warren’s left temple. A rumbling purr releasing in his chest as the tenno chuckles.

Propping himself up to stand, releasing the dark claws, Warren holds the warframe’s face to deliver a proper kiss. Their exposed teeth pressing as his right side grins. “After we get back, I take a shower; how ‘bout we go at it again?” He lingers as they pull away, his eyes bright.

“With you under me?” the prime purrs, a tendril tongue tracing over an index finger.

Warren snorts, smile intact, “for sure this time.”

With the flick of his wrist, the lock clicks behind them.

Catching sight of Malaphin stripping himself of his tunic in his kitchen, Warren crosses his condo’s living space over to the short hallway that connects the bathroom and bedroom. Fingers pry between his shirt and pants as he shoulders the door to open, tossing his shirt and into the hamper to tend to later. Having already deposited his field equipment off at the armory, it’s only his pants and compression stockings that remain above his light under garments; the first he easily yanks down, freeing himself of the stained material before tossing it into the sink for later invasive cleaning.

Leaning against the countertop, Warren hikes up one leg upon his other thigh.

With it perched, he easily unclips the set of garter clips that keep the stocking snug around his leg. Stripping it down to hang around his ankle, above the inner dewclaw that secures it around his feet, Warren switches to his other leg, repeating it all the same until all they cover is the area between his hocks and the garter that hangs around his waist – undoing the double clip with a relieved sigh and deposits it off to his side before he picks the singular stockings from his clawed feet to pair them with the garter.

It leaves him only with his under garments – pants he easily disposes of alongside the garters.

He pushes the bathroom door fully closed as he walks into the enclosed shower space, boneclaw fingers tapping over the holograph to set the temperature and duration to his liking – and the opaque glass pane closes behind him as his claws click against the tile.

Back in the main region of the condo, the warframe collapses back onto the soft wine tone sofa. Whatever bloody remnants that once clung to him before had already been reconstituted into his skin, absorbed between mission completion and now as he stretches out. Paws splay out against the floor as he reclines, sinking into the faint echoes of water over his skin as he rests. A result of the mutual sensory mesh, the somatic link they share as he tunes himself to the rumbling pipes beneath him and the ebb of the vessel’s arboriform nerves.

In-tuned with Warren, in-tuned with the ship. His claws grip against his arms.

Glancing back to the den behind him, Malaphin lets himself slip an exhale. Where he held Warren against him, where his commander groaned his name as they reveled in each other’s presence; the whimpers still play in the back of his thoughts, months old sensations that placated his thoughts while Warren was off tending to the head clan deep within the origin system. Rolling his shoulders, letting an exhale sigh, he looks over to the hallway, waiting out the time as his thoughts play through scenarios.

It’s been so long; swallowing down the swell in his chest.

Again holding Warren against him plays in his thoughts as water scrubs in the transference senses – a connection at ease as his optical sensors drift close. His claws snaring around the white-striped thighs, holding them against his own as hands pry around his enthralled displaying winglets. Fingers prying at the back of his shoulders, against his back as breaths are robbed from his commander beneath him; a fantasy that’s clung to him since their last encounter, and the closest he gotten by pinning the tenno against the cushioned landing divider.

A small electrical jolt speckles the base of his neck, distracting him.

Warren chuckles on the other end of the connection, ‘I’ll be out in a minute, bud.’

“Alright,” the warframe smiles through the somatic link – the only region he’s able to commune his facial expressions; as bare muscles and teeth present his only features.

Within the shower, Warren combs through his damp hair to fish out the final suds as he finishes cleaning off the blood, sweat, and grime. Water drips over him as he leans against one wall, letting the fluid roll over his hair, down his spine, to flicker off his fiberous tail and drip down his thighs. A space of silence where he doesn’t think, only breathe in slow as his palms splay against the wall.

Connecting with the ship at large.

It only takes him a few seconds to quest through the arboriform network that rest within the vessel’s walls, his logic tempering against previous noted faults to see if they are resolved or not. To peer through the nervous regions above and below for where the priorities lie within the self-directed system, where it reads the atmospheric tension, where it makes notations of the changes in temperature, humidity, the range of the decibels throughout the range. Where frames and comrades are collecting among the canteens, how the ebb and flow of void-energy mechanisms pulsate through his thoughts.

Warren draws back into himself, breathing in sharp beneath the drizzling slow flow of the shower head.

Taking a moment, he lets the water drip in the silence as he remains leaning against the wall.

Water dripping from his hair as he finally begins to right himself.

Standing back to his full two-so meters, he disengages the lock on the opaque glass. Watching it shuffle back against its companion as his claws click upon tile and lamination before becoming hushed by a rug sat in front of the wide-span mirror. Pulling a towel from the rungs above, he wipes off what remains on his skin, careful over the rifts that drift along his outer thighs and vicious as he runs it through his hair. Stood bare, he leans against the sink counter, fingers combing his hair back into placement over his voided left eye.

Not like it’ll matter much, he snorts. Smiling into his reflection.

Throwing it back overhead, Warren steps back to check himself one final time.

Water still clings around the creases between his skin; especially around his crotch and inner thighs, drips tracing down from each exhale from throat and chest vents. He merely brushes away the liquid traces, sucking in his gut as he looks down over himself as his sight flickers to the mirror to view himself in nude glory. As he wipes liquid out from between his thighs, he can see the slightest peak of white that presents itself in the middle of his Y-split mound; and snorts, letting his right hand explore back up and let fingers spread his sexual seam – where his sensitive white hides itself. Tracing the white with an index finger.

He sends a ping out to the prime as he releases himself, smiling up into his reflection.

Dismissing himself from indulging in his own reflection, Warren’s claw clicks carry from the bathroom lamination and out to the wood panels that trail back into the center of the condo. Where he sees Malaphin is still stretched out – hands held behind his head as the amber points keep focus on the tenno who crosses into the bedroom for a moment; to pull on a tank top and shorts. Something to buffer the warframe’s adamant lust, which makes the tenno grin, his claws moving back to the wood panel floor.

“So,” the warframe breathes as he watches Warren circle around the bench that rests at the border of the wood panel floor and the carpet squares. “How’ve things been going at the clan?” his head tilts, rolling from one side to the other as he looks up to where Warren stops just out of his reach. Temptation carries through their enclosed link; Warren’s arms crossing over his chest as he looks down with half-lid eyes.

“Things have finally settled down,” Warren sigh, watching as Malaphin peels himself from the sofa’s cushions, leaning upon his knees with head craned up to meet his sight. “The others have started getting comfortable, and we’ll probably not get more recruits for a while.” He slightly drifts his way into range of the prime’s claws, stepping over resting legs.

“Does that mean you’ll be around more often…?” Malaphin’s head tilts, reaching out with one hand to take a boneclaw wrist. Their hold hangs in the air as the white claws grip back.

“Afraid not,” Warren sighs, “they still need me. Here and there, you know that sweet.” He drifts further into Malaphin’s range, where dark claws cup against his waist, where their legs shuffle so that way commander claws stands between subordinate paws. His hands hold over the claws splaying over the band in his pants, following their motions as he’s so every so gently nudged closer. Claws pry against the shorts that sits as a buffer between them, merely holding and kneading as Warren sways within their grip.

“I know,” Malaphin rumbles, sitting himself in-line with the tenno’s gut. “I’m glad for that. I just…” his words drift as he leans forth, teeth kissing against the range between gut and hip, “[missed you, Divi.](https://i.imgur.com/5tDZUZ9.png)” He exhales, letting his tendril tongues peak out and taste as hands lie over his bare muscle scalp.

Warren smiles as he watches the warframe press his face against his hip, fingers stroking over the prime’s head and back to the amber metallics that line his rear crest. “I’ve missed you too, bud,” Warren whispers, following the prime’s suggestive taunts against the band of his pants, as teeth graze beneath his stomach where the slime of tendril tongues quest below his stomach and trace over the plane of his groin. As he basks in the attention, Warren’s eyes fall closed, feeling as claws quest and press over his unairu bolstered skin – back to front, around the bend where his rift white corruption begins and over the valley beneath his flickering short tail. His head falling back, holding Malaphin beneath a gentle touch.

Their communes revert from verbal to an interlay of thoughts, where a rumbling purr from the prime’s mouth pressing against an edge of the splitting genital seam draws a hum to escape Warren’s partial lips. An indulgence of intertwining thoughts as claws cup the tenno’s thighs while Warren emits a transmission of senses; where each motion against his groin is made one-to-one in the prime’s senses. Each lap of an oxidizing tendril tongue mirrors beneath the warframe’s own restrictive pants, where he breaths down in the gap between fabric and body with a purr.

“Malaphin,” Warren whispers as he presses his body against the adoring maw, “tell me, what you love.” Words they’ve decided upon in the somatic link, as his hands hold lightly over the assertive claws that begin to free his ass and follow down over the rifts of white that lines his outer thighs. Wiggling as teeth bite his pants down to free a portion of his groinal seam.

Lubricated kisses press from hip to swaying hip, a trail made as the warframe coos and withdraws his tendril tongues with a transferred smile. “I love your fade and tones, like oiled sands on a sunkissed beach,” he begins, in physical and in the bridge of their somatic link. “I love the way you move on the field, and within the den,” the warframe chuckles, letting his tender golden touches drift down to where white flesh begins to split – yet still restrained by Warren’s pants. “I love your confident stride even when you’re nervous; and being between your thighs,” he purrs, a rumbling that carries through as he kisses beneath Warren’s naval. “And I adore your soft stomach,” which Warren sucks in with a grin, “that belies your strength, emotional and void.” Claws ease Warren’s pelvis closer, where they spread down between pants and ass.

The warm maw that pays preoccupation with Warren’s groin continues its quest as the shorts are pressed further down, to uncover the top portion of the Y-shaped white seam that protects the internal genitalia. It’s where golden traces ease against the splitting white that emerges between the darken skin, where an exhale breathes. “I love the way you move for me, Divi,” he transmits a smile over their connection, “and the way you want me. To kiss and explore,” he emphasizes by kissing the expressive white that makes the tenno shuffle, watching with a half-lid smile.

Crooking a thumb beneath the adamant jaw, Warren angles Malaphin to look up.

He crawls upward, claws ensnaring within the tank top and holding them to press around his stomach and chest as they meet between the furnishings. Taking a moment as they share a wanton kiss, they curl and guide up beneath his shirt, splaying and kneading as they follow along the firm muscles beneath Warren’s stocky form. Although he stands slightly taller than his commander at full height, Malaphin pushes himself back down as he continues to give Warren’s center attention. “I adore your petrichor, and smoky scent,” he breathes, a hand spreading the white flesh of Warren’s chest vent beneath his shirt.

“What else do you love, my sweet,” Warren directs himself ever so carefully backwards, his hands easing to hold against the expressive winglets fused to the excalibur’s shoulders. His hastily pulled pants drag against the bench as he sits back, granting himself to the prime.

“The way you roll your shoulders before a tense fight, to shrug off hesitation,” the warframe drawls, moving up to lean against him. “How, you, well,” he goes quiet, his teeth coming to rest against the tenno’s throat so inadvertently exposed to him. Where tendril tongues curl against each breath that sighs through throat vents, ‘give me your throat when you want to be dominated,’ he whispers through the somatic link. Warren smirks, pulling back having been caught. Malaphin’s claws hold Warren steady as the tenno leans back, one hand pulling the hemline of his shirt to be held between his teeth through an easing breath, holding himself bared to the warm kisses that move over his clavicle, “how you say my name; on the field and when you groan and sigh.” The curling wet licks trail down over his glowing, breathing sensitive chest vents, “oh, Divi.” His claws yearn to free Warren of his pants.

Warren cocks his head with his shirt still well within his teeth, watching as Malaphin pulls himself back and heaves one leg over himself so that two set on one side. Golden tendrils kiss against Warren’s bare thighs as they finally become free, pants forced down until they dangle from an ankle that rests once more outside the warframe, crooked up into an arm that holds at the knee. Chewing at the hem of his shirt, Warren watches as Malaphin licks over his torso and stomach once more, not yet returning to the baring white that presses itself out of his seam, where they linger just below the prime’s jaw that traces back and forth with a rumbling purr.

“You taste so wonderful, Divi,” he sighs into a kiss, hoisting the captive thigh upwards, kissing the inner light tones with a somatic smile as his teeth sit bare. “Earthy, and sweet; a warm campfire after torrential rains,” his golden tendrils stroke as he stares up at the tenno’s flushed features. The snarl of his left side is negated by the tinge of arousal that eases Warren’s good eye half-lid, where his only restraint is the fabric he chews between his teeth.

Holding one leg against him, hoisted up onto his shoulder with a grunt, Malaphin continues on request through the transference link. Where the transmission of senses still holds true and makes the warframe shuffle – his erection pressing against his thigh within his pants. A hand holding over his head as he continues to indulge in Warren’s skin, against his inner thighs and tease around the growing arousal core. Licking from one thigh to another, he chuckles as the tenno huffs through his vents, as fingers curl against his crest each time he makes a motion to meet the arousal as it draws near.

And pulls away.

Around it. Beside it. The glowing girth rests against Malaphin’s teeth as he breathes around it, looking up to the tenno’s gaze with a bridged somatic kiss. It pats against his facial muscles each time he moves around Warren’s groin, teasing and taunting as he kneads on outer thighs, kissing and breathing against inner in the same careful motion. “Oh, Mal,” Warren breathes into the fabric and between his teeth, “kiss me, sweet. With those golden tendrils,” he huffs, held open and yearning as the lubricated tendrils move everywhere than where his white coil want. [Letting himself be manipulated and postured](https://i.imgur.com/ZrznQbt.png) as he leans back on his arms, watching the warframe work him over with a half-cocked smile.

When the golden does finally meet him, wrapping and indulging, Warren drops his shirt with a huff, releasing a sighing whine.

They cradle beneath his length as the warframe purrs, a rumble that carries as he holds the erection against his mouth and draws the intertwined coils to twitch in a muscular clench. “Mmm, Malaphin,” Warren shudders, a hand pulling his shirt away from the collection of white and gold, watching as the tongues wrap around his erection and guide it from one side to the other, a motion made with a kiss of teeth. “More,” the tenno sighs, a taunting that crawls through the somatic link as the white coils rest between Malaphin’s amber points, maw cradling down against the white sack and caressing another breath from the tenno’s jaws, massaging and attentive.

One leg curls upon Malaphin’s shoulder as the tenno leans to one side with an arm held against the warframe’s crest, fingers splayed as Warren can do nothing more but indulge himself with the sight between his thighs, where the warframe takes him into his mouth. Golden coils wind and lap around the glowing erection, a pressure coaxing maw that moves against seam and balls with only a slight huff and growl needed to draw Warren to groan. They pull around him, direct his erection, guide towards the pleasant presses and the golden flesh that engulf around his sensitive white. Back and forth, as the tenno wiggles and trembles, the warframe coos as he draws around Warren’s erection, saturating it with his saliva before its pressed out with a satisfactory pop. Golden tendrils wrap around the twitches of white, holding it against the warframe’s jaw as he stares up to the huffed expression.

And eases the erection back between his exposed teeth.

Through the link he hustles Warren’s nerves; delivering memorial sensations in echo pulsations, letting them bloom around where he continues to blow his commander in full. Each gasp, each sigh, each satisfied purr he relays through his senses to replay within Warren’s head; a melody that sings over the sounds of the tendrils enamoring themselves with Warren’s groin, to give the briefest of reprieve to lap and kiss beneath the dripping erection.

Malaphin’s own still remains restrained against his thigh, unattended to.

Claws catch around Warren’s thighs, around his hips as his erection lies against the breath of golden throat vents.

As Malaphin moves and pulls Warren’s body to lie before him, hands catch around the edge of the bench and between their bodies, pulled so his rear is occasionally suspended when not pressed against the excalibur’s chest, his legs caught in the warframe’s grip. Claws pressing the edges of his seam to tighten and tease.

Warren arches into the mouth that dives around his erection, staring down over his body and beyond to where his knees hang over the prime’s shoulders. Expressive words and sighs drip from him as the white coils are pleased over and over, his erection given well within the rumbling maw. Where each wrapping of the golden tentacle tongues draws around him, squeeze him, jerk him to coax him to whine and groan, head falling back, body trembling as his thighs begin to press. “Malaphin,” Warren whispers, “oh fuck, Mal, mhmn, your mouth.” His fingers strain to hold on, listening and feeling the mouth around his sensitive white, pulling a hand up through his hair.

“Divi,” the warframe rumbles, his breath wet and warm around Warren’s erection, “you drive me mad with passion.” He takes him back into his mouth, bobbing around as he forces the thighs to remain spread, claws splaying over the trembling of inner thighs. Keeping him pent up; skin taut.

Gasping. Breathing. Whimpering. Warren offers himself down to the warframe as he releases the edge of the bench as his hips sway and rock, needing and eager to finish inside the warmth of the dripping tentacle maw. An arm crooks over his forehead and combs back through his tussled hair, an eye squeezing shut as he shudders and aches. “Ah, Mapri, your mouth,” whimpers between his trembling lips, legs wavering as he strains to buck, “ah, fuck!” His clawed feet curl behind the prime’s back, squeezing, ankles locking, “ooh-hnng,” his head falls back, hammering their somatic link to bolster between them.

The intertwine makes Malaphin shuffle as the tenno’s loins ache, an echo of build up that sits within his sack as the warframe prevents him from bucking, holding his thighs still as he sucks and licks. Through it, where there lies echoes of groans and whimpers, a commotion of every motion delivered up as Malaphin can anticipate his commander’s orgasm grow, where each saturating lick around white draws Warren to mumble and groan, gritting his teeth as he begs for release; a choir of pleads.

He yanks Warren against his mouth, pressing his mouth in full around the tightened and needing groin.

Pulling back to exhale, to ease a strum of denial.

“Ahnn, Mal! Please; more!” Warren whimpers as he bites his lip in trembling need, throwing himself back forward as the gold wraps around him, to look over as his muscles clench and buck, gut stinging tight. “Mapri-nh, Mal!” His hips quake, quivering and helpless within the warframe’s grip as he begins to tumble against his peak, balls tight. Forcing his hands behind him, moving into a partial sit so his abdomen can freely crunch, he looks down over the head between his thighs, where amber points stare back and send a somatic kiss. Warren reaches back through the transference as a sensory hand grips Malaphin’s head as his own curl into his hair and holds him steady; mouth hung agape for a moment; utterly flushed with eyes sitting half-lid. “Mnh!”

And they clench as his hand tears away from his hair, steaming moans as boneclaws grip Malaphin’s head.

Pushing him down between his thighs.

Malaphin purrs around the twitching organ, rumbling as his collective tendrils press the white coils against the roof of his mouth. “Oh, Divi,” he sighs through the connection, putting pressure as gold coils.

Warren bites his lips; features taut and trembling as his legs squeeze.

Swallowing gasps.

Filling Malaphin’s mouth with each energetic spurt, where golden pleads and dances around the white firm and liquid as drips of the overflowing orgasm trace down.

Panting, resting down against his side.

Dark claws are gentle as Warren forces himself to set up, still sensitive as the golden tendrils release his spent arousal. His hands dancing over the exposed muscle crest as he strains through his breathing – his vents expressively wide as steam traces from each shuddering exhale.

Licking himself clean, Malaphin perks up and follows the hands that move from his head to shoulders. Sharing a kiss of teeth against half-lips, the tenno pressing into it with a drained smile. He can feel Malaphin’s erection against his thigh. “I’ve forgotten how lovely you taste, Divi,” the excalibur purrs as they press another adoring kiss, claws plying through the tenno’s tussled hair.

Warren snorts, fingers playing with the excalibur’s winglets as he kisses the amber points. “Describe it,” he jokes, adjusting himself as the warframe leans against him. Still easing himself calm as his member droops in exhaustion, on the edge of retreating back within the safety of his body. “Got yourself all right riled up, haven’t you?” Warren grins, rummaging his leg against the covered arousal in the warframe’s pants.

“Of course,” Malaphin purrs, pressing back. Half-knelt and supporting himself against the bench.

A small cuts across the tenno’s face, his brilliant blue eye glinting coy. “Well then, I should take care of then, hm?”

“Yeah,” Malaphin growls, hand coiling against Warren’s thigh.

Taking the arm in one hand, Warren moves to stand. Guiding the warframe to take his place on the bench much to the former’s surprise; but without a fuss as he gives in under the directing, a hand pulling through the hair lying over the tenno’s face as his legs relax, looking down and propping himself against his gloved palm.

With Warren between his legs.

The excalibur’s stammer to find his words is silenced as the tenno kisses his teeth, leaning against him as Malaphin’s claws wrap around him and dance over the rifted spine, a fist balling the shirt to pin them together. A space of silence persists as Warren fumbles with the wrap tie of Malaphin’s pants, jaw swarmed with the lacing tendrils that coax a trembling sigh.

“That’s what it tastes like?” Warren chuckles, undoing the excalibur’s pants.

“Yep,” Malaphin sneers through the transference link, pulling them together before his claws reach around to the tenno’s rear. Gripping. “Can’t wait for more of it,” a tendril collective peaks out, which rightfully grants him a firm stare from Warren. His brows furled for a moment; and then a partial, smiling, eye roll.

“Maybe after we snuggle for a bit,” he laughs as a palm searches within the warframe’s pants, easily finding the knotted member as his fingers dance along its shaft before guiding it free; it pokes out from between the fabric and stark against the navy stomach, perked as the pants are eased loose.

“Fine, fine,” the warframe chuckles, watching as Warren moves to kneel.

Looking over the arousal sat before him, positioning himself comfortable between his partner’s legs, his fingers gently hold beneath the daunting knot as it remains perked and ready. A glinty golden tone elegant and smooth, tapered and curved full. It twitches as Warren breathes just out of range; Warren swallows, ebbing with nervousness as it sits in front of him. Taking a moment to test the muscles of his left corrupted side where fangs sit bared to the condo; brows furl with a slight pout. Self-conscious; uncertain.

Shuffling once again, curling his boneclaw hand around the prime’s thigh, he kisses the tip.

Unaided by a tendril tongue swarm, half of his face lax from the corruption; Warren tries his best as he lets his lips drag over the smooth head that had already drawn him to tremble. The member he passionately rode and fondly remembers curling his hands into Malaphin’s chest as it eases against the edge of his mouth. What he doesn’t have in utility, he can still make up with style as he looks back up to the excalibur – the golden erection between his mouth and his hand. Almost worshipping it as he sighs.

He can feel the excalibur squirm as he eases his tongue down the underside of his shaft, holding it for a moment to keep it steady before he moves down against the junction of knot and testes. A hand cupping up against the prime’s stomach, his mouth trailing down against the fold of golden skin that precedes the warframe’s innards, Warren smiles as clawed fingers drag through his hair. Looking up with a cocky smile. “[Do you like it, Mapri?](https://i.imgur.com/v1bxwf0.png)” He coos as his hand returns to the erection, easing it back down to lie against his lip.

“Oh yes, I do Commander,” the warframe purrs, stationing his legs open as the tenno’s mouth moves back to cup against his underside, letting it roll across his face. “I’ve really, been waiting for a view like this honestly,” he halves a laugh, combing his claws again through Warren’s hair, exposing the lulling sight of his voided eye. A white pupil amongst black that glances back.

“What, me between your thighs?” Warren grins, exhaling temperate air against the shaft; making it twitch. “I’m all for it,” he teases, “you taste great, by the way,” his mouth lulls as it drifts back up to kiss the knot, transmitting out a sensory call that makes Malaphin grin; directions.

“You on my dick,” Malaphin purrs, cupping his claws against the tenno’s face, dividing against the forward arching antenna that peek through the tussled auburn hair and down over the bonespur ear. Warren follows it, arching into it as his hand takes over the process of tending to the golden arousal with bobbing curls, saliva taking place of his mouth in slow, deliberate jerks. A thumb presses against the corrupted side of his jaw, moving over to his barely parting lips before they begin to press. Forcing Warren’s mouth open. “Ooh,” the prime purrs as he looks over the half-lid grin, “fuck, you look delicious like that.”

It’s with ease that Warren moves the thumb within his mouth, enough that it rests against his tongue, head guided back and throat exposed. His sight seeking back to the amber points that marks Malaphin’s face, letting himself be manipulated as the claws move back into his hair, holding his head craned back as his wrist rolls around the gold. “How’s this look?” the golden erection twitches in his hand, holding it towards his throat.

Malaphin rumbles, “submissive is a good look for you, sir,” his grip wavers, allowing the tenno’s mouth to return against his twitching erection. To lick, to graze over with his lips and fingertips that stroke against the folds of flesh beneath the swollen knot, cradling his two-tone balls. His claws remain on Warren’s head, cupped behind the auburn as he’s tended to with mouth and hand as he breathes the occasional groan and simmering exhales; half breaths that are brought by being cupped against the temptation of sharp teeth – nervous before it rolls back to the soft parting of lips.

Warren chuckles, “you know how I used to joke about how you taste like mapricos?”

A transmission sneer bleeds back over, the prime’s hips easing against the pleasing mouth. “Yeah,” sighs, “does it taste like one, but without the iron?” A collective of coils lick over his bare-muscle features.

“Well, sorta,” Warren kisses the tip, wrist rolling as his mouth moves back down against the tight knot – the claws in his hair pressing him closer against the member. “You taste much, much sweeter than a maprico,” his lips curl into a smile, cupping beneath the sloped head. Half turned as he looks up to Malaphin.

“Hmn,” the warframe shuffles, sighing a groan as Warren sucks the underside of his tense girth, pressing his chin against his chest as breaths shudder through his lungs; watching as the tenno works around him, against the golden erection and cradling two-tone balls as they begin to tense. Groaning as it’s partly taken into the half-corrupted mouth, where Warren chuffs and releases with a slight gag. Malaphin laughs.

Warren pressing his open mouth and tongue against his underside with a sigh.

Oh, how Malaphin wishes he could just fuck his mouth.

Dripping pre is easily licked away by the tending mouth; eyes left closed as the claws press him against the erection, yet tender enough to give him space to move around as it rests against his jaw, supporting it at the base of the divides of golden flesh. Kissing against the firm knot. “Oh, Divi,” Malaphin groans, shuffling, “you’re so close,” rumbles.

“I can tell,” Warren laughs, moving back up along the firmed member, spreading his trail of saliva and the oozing self-lubrication that sticks against his mouth. A near intoxicating arousal he whispers to himself, dragging his lips back around the tip, letting it press up against his teeth as he sighs. Letting it slip back into his mouth once more – as far as he can fit as he tries to breath through the vents on one side of his throat. It isn’t easy; a trail of the viscous merge of saliva and lubricate tracing between his jaw and the twitching erection. “Guess it’s not gonna fit,” he laughs, wrist rolling it off to the side as it continues to pump.

Malaphin grunts, claws pleading down beneath the tenno’s head. A communication through their link.

Stand.

Why?

Want to at least hump your thighs – the warframe communes the imagery of the motions; Warren straddling him one leg over the other, their bodies rutting as they’re pressed in a kiss.

Warren grins against the erection, unlooping his arm from around Malaphin’s thigh.

His hand remains on the aching erection as he moves into a crouch, easing the warframe to sit more off to the side as he straddles one of his thighs – leaning onto the bench beside him with one leg, the other extended between the white paws that dig against the floor. Their bodies press the golden erection between them as claws grip at his ass, pulling them close as their teeth press and kiss.

As Warren holds Malaphin’s head against his own, while they divulge into a wanton kiss, his other hand cradles the spreading winglet flickers as the prime’s hips roll beneath him; smiling as his white coils hold around the firmed member and ensnare the aching knot pressed between their thighs. It holds the excalibur’s erection firmly beneath him, encasing into a mimicry of a cavern as his arousal remains in refractory mode.

“Oh, Divi,” Malaphin whispers, pulling the tenno closer, claws dancing over the rifted spine. “That’s – by the void, so much better than what I had in mind.”

Warren grins as their heads press, their bodies rocking and thrusting the golden erection tight. “Of course it is,” he smirks, “you just forget what I’m capable of sometimes,” he whispers, kissing the pant gaped teeth.

“Right,” Malaphin purrs, claws fierce as he grips the unairu bolstered skin. “Oh, Divi,” he sighs, buckling into the enrapture of the white coils, pressing his mouth and tendril tongues against Warren’s uncorrupted throat, pleading them as he carefully bounces the tenno on his thigh. “Warren,” he groans, gripping.

His motions are taut, barely restrained.

Shuddering against Warren as his gasps press against skin, his arms hold the tenno tight as the restraint begins to buckle under the ache of release. Smooth white coax his sensitive muscles, almost overwhelming as his teeth press hard against Warren’s skin, jaw trembling to bite down as he grunts and groans. And is pulled back by Warren into another kiss – where he allows the warframe to swarm his mouth with the golden intoxicating tendrils. Making Warren gasp between them, groaning as claws press against the soft void armoring at his back and ass.

Just enough to finally pry him over the edge, rolling and giving in to desire as he thrusts and fucks the crafted cavity of white. Hoisting Warren over to the side – legs hanging up over his own as palms turn to fists, pressing against Warren’s spine as the tenno supports himself on the bench.

The wet-smacking of their bodies is tempered by the warframe’s growls and grunts, mouth held agape against Warren’s throat as the tendrils flicker against the sensitive white vent; pressing their bodies together, swelling and groaning as his orgasm cascades through his nerves in full body shudders, from his cortex to loins his muscles snap and twitch, where their somatic current holds as tightly as they do in the moment.

Intertwined as they breath, as hands travel and grip over one another’s back in the glow.

Malaphin’s volume is easily tended to as the warframe jerks into the enraptured white, trembling against Warren as he finally finds himself finished, exhausted, twitching as he rubs his bare-muscle temple against the tenno’s shoulder, claws bundling into the back of his shirt. Spent.

Excitably exhausted.

Fingers guide him up to another kiss as Warren tends to the mess between them, one that would’ve surely stained the bench beneath them.

Malaphin indulges himself against his commander’s throat, breathing in the sweat laced scent as his limp erection is guided to rest on Warren’s groin, where the white-Y is all that presents itself. “Guess that shower was for naught, huh?” he teases, hands palming over the tenno’s thighs lying over his legs.

“Nah,” Warren smirks, “if it does, I’ll have you clean me first.” A mild joke, tempting the idea of showering together as he’s well aware of their exhaustion through the somatic link, a warm blanket that coaxes they linger and indulge in touches and forehead presses. It only ends through a departing kiss against the tenno’s jaw, claws releasing Warren to let him stand and pull on his pants as their anatomy returns to their internal presentation. “Come on,” he offers a hand, welcoming the prime to stand alongside him on the side of the bench – before the hallway; Malaphin doesn’t bother to reconfigure his slacked pants. “Let’s get some rest before we start rough housing,” Warren smiles, pulling the warframe into an embrace.

Malaphin kisses back, running his claws through the tenno’s hair – settling it back into place over his voided eye and snarling teeth. “Of course, my dear Divi,” he purrs, nuzzling into the throat vents with a sigh.

Finally stripping themselves fully free of their clothing, they both retreat back into Warren’s bedroom. Their hands continue to roam and wander in pushes and pulls, indulging in each other’s warm comfort before a message beeps from the side console. As Warren reaches over across the transponder – a message from the clan he finds as he props himself up on one elbow, claws wrap around his hips, Malaphin’s arms dangling before pulling his thighs back and away from his Warlord duties.

“I’m still on break,” Warren combs through his hair, “I’ll be a week till I can take a look at it,” he barely stifles a chuckle as a conglomerate of tongues licks over his rifted hip – tickling. “Alright, take care then, I’ll call in the next 48 for an update.”

And he’s pulled back against the sheets as the transponder clicks – message ended.

Malaphin tends to him with recreational worship as they lie side to side, kissing over shoulder and chest as an arm loops behind his head. Shuffling close as he holds around the tenno’s hips, head coming to rest above the slow breathing against his muscle crest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a total of **SIX** images previewed and linked link to from this part - three are embedded like part one, and the other three are linked to via certain moments in the text to the central hosting platform (FA), which requires an account to view outside of seeing them via my nsfw Twitter or Pillowfort pages~!

Bare thighs rub against the sheets as his body shifts. Within the realm of unconsciousness his torso remains held in a partial pin by the curl of claws, arms locked around his stomach as limbs lie exposed to the cool cabin air. Where the circulation begins to kick in once more above the sleeping couple, humming as through his spine Warren can feel the ship breathe. It’s a sensation that dances along his nervous system, streaming out through his fingers that plead against the sheets, a reactive coil as he shuffles against the prime at his back.

Laid out on his side, the tenno’s feet graze along the sheets, curling as ankles stretch.

Yet still, no somatic blue opens as he breathes, rolling himself into the warmth pressed against his back, against the dick that presses against the flicker of his arboriform tail. Warren smirks; guess he won’t be getting a morning hand job since he’s the first to wake, a thought that crosses his mind as he looks back to slide space between the prime’s sleeping teeth.

Though, to be sure, he rolls his ass again against the limp member – a request he made the previous evening as they slept in the nude. “Malaphin,” he whispers, reaching a hand over the claws wrapped around his stomach, dividing between them as his hips rub once more. Where a twitch meets between them, following with a deep chest sigh pressing against his nape. A kiss that roams over to the open neck vent in a lean.

“Light sleeper,” the excalibur sighs, pulling Warren against him as their bodies shift against the sheets.

“Guess you’ll have to wait for next time,” his commander smiles, hitching his right calf under his left knee, bare thighs shuffling against the teasing poke against his rear. Another kiss presses over his shoulder as he eases the claws from his stomach so he can sit forth, rising from the bed as an arm snakes out from beneath him. Skin to skin, Malaphin behind him knuckles himself up from the bed, leaning over Warren as the tenno moves to lean over – and their foreheads press, amber points meeting the slight glance back.

[I’ll give you a morning surprise next time](https://i.imgur.com/NztWQVl.png),” the warframe whispers as he kisses against temple, mouth roaming over to the bonespur that replaces the tenno’s ear, drifting down over neck as his hand roams over Warren’s stomach. Fingers dance over the exposed seam of white, palm cupping over the currently sexless groin as thighs press.

“Now now,” Warren smiles as he pulls himself to flatten his feet, left leg leaning open to the curious claws. “It’s not a surprise if I know what you’re doing.”

Malaphin sighs as his claws cradle against the inner skin of the raised thigh. “I know, I know,” his teeth kiss upwards once more, burying himself into the tenno’s neck. “But how else am I going to encourage you to get out of bed and answer that call?”

Warren snorts, rolling himself over onto his other side to match the excalibur half laid out on the bed in front of him, idly watching as the limp member retreats into the safety of a navy groin. “They can handle themselves, and there’s still time I can call back later, don’t need to worry about that right now.” Claws stroke through his hair, ridding the curls from lying over his face.

“You’re right,” the prime sighs, pressing another kiss into the tenno’s cheek. “And since we’re awake, might as well crawl off the bed,” he pulls back. “Made something for you before you picked me up for the contract runs.”

“Oh?” Warren chuckles, righting himself to sit as the prime rolls himself off to the side. He watches as the warframe pulls himself to the side of the bed, winglets stretching out along his shoulders as Warren stretches himself out on the sheets. The sigh of muscles fills the space as Warren begins to pull himself over to the side of the bed – no matter how much more he’d prefer to sleep in a little more within his partner’s embrace.

He pulls his pants off the side table as he moves to sit.

Claws press around his hips as he sticks one foot through the leg hole, spreading his throat white to the kiss of soft gold.

“It’s in the fridge,” Malaphin whispers.

“I figured,” Warren kisses back, picking himself up as he pulls on the shorts. “But, it’s a bad habit to walk around butt naked when you live with 20 other people you know, and the kitchen is all public.”

“Right,” Malaphin steps out of the tenno’s way, propping open the door as Warren fetches himself another shirt from the dresser beside it. Warren pulls himself into a compression top with a sigh, brushing the furls of his hair out of his sight as he glances over, meeting Malaphin halfway before they move into the hall connecting the bedroom to the main chamber of the condo. “I’ll fetch it,” he glances back, motioning towards the couch that sits in the middle of the living space, “will need the bench pulled over.”

“A’right,” Warren chuckles, easily pulling the heavy bench closer to the couch before he drops himself upon the later, legs kicking up onto the former as his sight turns to the kitchen.

Within it Malaphin pulls out a set of squared off plates and the accompanying cutlery; a knife and a fork for them both, placing them off onto the island before he pulls himself into the fridge. Within sight of the tenno he pulls out a covered baking pan, the contents easily gleaned from the side.

“Oh! You made me a cobbler,” Warren calls over, leaning against the side of the couch, smiling as he watches the warframe struggle to carry them all in a single trip. There’s a pause, and he stands up to assist, taking the plates and utensils from the top. “Thank you,” he kisses the warframe’s teeth, bringing them over to the couch where Malaphin sets the baking pan on the bench that doubles as a table. Items divided between them, he pulls back the cover, “a maprico one too,” grins.

“Thought you would like it,” Malaphin kisses the tenno’s shoulder, resting his head as he watches Warren cut himself a large piece. “Heard it was your favorite texture.”

“It sure is, since I can only taste something as sweet as you,” Warren teases, “and it just has the nicest texture,” he feeds himself a piece, shoveling it from the plate to his mouth. “Can’t stand some of the stuff served in the clan, it’s too rich for me.”

Malaphin serves himself his own slice, “too much to handle?”

“Yeah,” Warren lies himself against the arm of the couch, hitching his legs to lie on the excalibur’s lap. “Not just in the food either – there’s always something going on management wise, there’s always new people and new frames coming aboard and you got to make sure there’s room for them and that their papers are all in order so the Lotus Patrol doesn’t get on our ass. Thankfully I’m all in the backend of it, don’t have to meet everyone since it really spikes my anxiety.”

“That other warlord is doing all the paperwork, yeah?” Malaphin cleans up his plate, leaning over to cut himself another piece.

“Mhm, but it can be a pain in the ass to deal with. If it wasn’t for the decision to cover up the existence of this ship, you’d probably have to put up with all it as well. It can get loud in there.” Warren sets his plate down as the fork clicks against it, head lying over the arm of the couch.

“The arboriform system?”

“Overgrown, and with so many people dealing with so much shit, it keeps screaming in my head whenever I try and see what’s wrong – you can see why I just, want to let them deal with whatever they got going on right now.” The tenno huffs, “it’s their problem, not mine.” He takes a moment to lie there and then sits up to cut himself another piece after he pulls the bench closer.

“Yeah, can’t really say I’d want to be in your position then.”

It’s with a huff that the tenno falls back, head landing upon a pillow he’s pulled out from beneath his spine. “Yeah, that’s the thing. No one wants to do the nitty gritty mechanical work, and they just expect it all to just work – cephalon, arboriform, or mechanical. It’s not a pretty mesh when I’m the one taking care of an entire fucking dojo because running missions is so much more engaging.” He shovels another piece of food into his face, leaning off to his right to keep the food from spilling out between his snarling fangs at his left side. “Then there’s those that just want to chill most the time and not pull their weight.”

“[Just like on here?](https://i.imgur.com/yvn5Hg5.png)” Malaphin chuckles, setting down his plate as he takes up the legs to cradle them.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Warren sighs, finishing up his current plate as he watches the warframe pin his legs into lap. “Just, you know the usual frustration that comes with running something larger than six people and a couple kavats,” he huffs – legs pulled to the side as Malaphin leans over him to lick food from his face as he extends his neck – half disappointed teeth didn’t press.

Having picked a piece of cobbler from his commander’s chin, the prime sighs, pulling himself back to sit. “I bet – had enough for now?” he asks, head tilting over to the plate.

“Eh,” Warren wavers a hand, pulling his legs up in case Malaphin wanted to move. “For now, can engorge myself on it later if you still want to go at it.” A foot presses at the warframe’s hip as he moved to stand, claws teasing at the bare thigh as Malaphin cleans up after them.

Before he disposes the plate and forks, Malaphin cleans them with his tendril tongues. Pushing the remains of the cobbler back in the fridge he can feel Warren’s somatic link tether at his transference bolt – and through it he grins. Making his commander pleading under him, hands caught around the spread of thighs as hands cling against his back – he leans over Warren when he returns to the side of the couch. A hand catches his head crest as they kiss.

“Already got something in mind, don’t you,” Warren grins back. His arms reach up around the prime’s sides as claws curl into the cushions under his arms – a dividing finger presses against the breath of his chest vents beneath his shirt. And then their hands leave one another, Malaphin sitting back on the couch as clawed feet press against his thigh. Curling Malaphin to return an open kiss.

Teeth drifting over lips, Malaphin catches a leg into the crook of his elbow, “anything as long as you’re under me, commander,” the warframe teases. Hands curl against the side of his neck, fingers pressing gentle over the exposed muscles of his left throat.

“Indeed,” Warren chuckles, wiggling under the warframe’s weight, “but the couch ain’t got much space for us both.”

“Then why don’t we head to bed,” Malaphin kisses under chin, hand pressing into the cushions beneath them.

“First you wanted me out, then you wanted me back in,” Warren teases, curling his lower body to conform to the twist the warframe presses, his side pressing against stomach. “Let’s get to it then, before we both end up on the floor.”

“Fine, fine,” Malaphin sighs, pressing down another kiss before he departs.

But it doesn’t last long as the prime pulls Warren from the couch, his claws digging down into the band of the tenno’s pants and dividing against the white moors for but a moment. A blue glow carries between them as Warren shoves Malaphin against the wall meeting the hallway, hips shifting against the attention before he’s pulled around, directed back where a wall presses at his back. The hands at the tenno’s hips arch down beneath thigh, lifting them to spread over hips as golden tendrils lap against an exposed throat. A kiss that continues as the claws finally relent, leaving Warren enough time to move himself to his bedroom door, pulling a clawed palm after him.

Rough, Malaphin throws Warren onto the bed.

Hands press against the bands of his pants as golden tendril tongues kiss over his nape, yanking the fabric down to give room for the hand that dives between body and bed. Arching back, Warren eases himself into a lean, arms curling against his chest as a clawed finger palm pets over his Y-seam groin, playing with his sensitive peak of white. His hips press back as the hands pull him back against his partner’s own, pinned beneath the prime in total as teeth graze against his nape, kissing over his spine – frustrated with the fabric that separates them.

One hand pulling down, Warren yanks the fabric over his head, shoulders arching into the purr that presses into him, as his pants are yanked down further, leaving his fibrous tail to wiggle free against Malaphin’s groin. Where an emerging heat meets them and soon leaves – as the prime begins to kiss down his spine, pulling the pants down over thighs and knees. It leaves Warren as the final one to remove them as the claws curl back over his thighs; he kicks it away as his arms remain caught up in his shirt, leaning into them against his chest as tendril tongues begin to kiss up his exposed skin, drawing up until their bare bodies press once more.

“Mmm, Malaphin,” Warren sighs as the claws press again around his hips, stroking against the seam of his sexual organs as his arousal begins to present. “More,” he sighs, hitching his hips back as the fingers draw around him, stroking over his erecting core as its pressed against the bed.

“It’d be my pleasure,” the warframe sighs, teeth catching at the tenno’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, commander,” he whispers as his fingers stroke over the muscle twitch.

Warren only grins, head leaning back as he shuffles against the claws and the bed.

Teeth grazing back over his shoulder, trailing down his spine and ass, Warren gasps as the slicken saliva tendrils cup into his anatomy, a shuffle of golden coils that collect over his crafted mound of white where his pelvis rolls back and greets the rumble between his thighs. Fingers bone and flesh grip into the bed sheets as his claws curl upon the floor where they knuckle; back arching, hips raised back as tendrils trace around the base of his arousal core, guiding it back where they shuffle from individuals to broad. Malaphin’s teeth kiss up between his thighs, combing the slicken tongues up between backside and teasing further against the energetic tail furl and pressing against the base. The warframe breathes heat as he thumbs over the tenno’s self-crafted anatomy, fingers dividing between vulva and pressing over the newfound clit. Only to depart as the tendril tongues return.

“Oh, Mal,” sighs as white rifted thighs are pushed wider, pulled back as forearms dig into the tenno’s chest as he leans into them, granting himself back to the golden coils that hoist his erection into warmth. It draws him to exhale as they encase him gently, thrusting around as others tweak against his just as sensitive clit. Whimpers simmer from him as the warm mouth kisses down his finger-held erection, moving down or up as Malaphin’s mouth charts a course to his white coil vulva. Fingers strum against his twitching girth as the excalibur exhales against his sensitive junction, tendrils making a momentary retreat before they rumble against his flesh.

Clawed feet curl as the tendrils thrust into his body, slicked by his own preparation and want as golden muscles flex against his walls; drawing Warren to gasp, to moan as they turn to the fierceness that would normally match their intimate kisses. Hand caught up in his shirt, he pulls his bone claws through his hair, a groan oozes from his throat as the coordinated entanglement thrusts into his squeezing muscles, fingers trailing towards his nape as his erection twitches in time with his muscle clenches - two systems molded into one. “Mhn, Mal, oh fuck that’s good,” he sighs, barely chuckling before an internal spread catches his breath, clawed feet flexing against the floor.

Malaphin’s mouth settles well between Warren’s leg, indulging in the hint taste with a purr. “You taste wonderful, Divi,” he rolls through the somatic signal flare between them, fighting to settle his own rocking as he laps at walls and clit - the sensation given to his own internals. He pulls the tenno’s body closer as he pulls back, face stuck with the spread of saliva and vaginal lubrication. Licking his teeth with a growling sigh he looks over the sight before him; a hand cradling the tenno’s erection, body spread back at the edge of the bed eager and ready, looking up to meet the shoulder glance. If he had facial features he’d be smiling, leaning in to lick over the weight of one ass cheek, “makes me want more of it,” he purrs.

“By all means, babe,” the tenno grins, shuffling his position onto one elbow, one of his legs caught by Malaphin’s claws. “Eat me up, I’m a buffet,” he grins.

Malaphin snorts, then laughs, pulling himself up past the leg he guides to rest upon the bed, his head pressing into Warren’s. “But of course, darling,” he whispers, kissing the exposed snarl, “is it free of charge, all out?”

The good half of Warren’s features grin, taking the warframe’s face into his hand and kisses the bare muscles that taste of iron. “Oh of course,” he smiles, feeling the warm twitches of the excalibur’s member pressing against his thigh. “I want all of it,” their foreheads press, granting their somatic signals to entangle with one another. Where fingers are balling into the sheets, as voices tremble and beg to be touched, where bodies rut clung with sweat and intimate fluids from body and mouth. Kisses leading down center, indulging and wanton as fingers explore over one another, stuck with saliva and lubricant.

Warren watches as Malaphin departs down his shoulder and back, feeling as claws hold against his thighs and hoist them up onto the bed as kisses cup beneath his tail. Feet dangle in the air curled as kisses rove back over muscles and lips, breathed against as shins curl back at the behest of claws.

It’s for naught though, Warren barely letting out a startled snort as one leg is gripped, his body turned over to his back. “Need better access?” He teases, his thighs pressed together as he rolls over. Taking the chance to throw away his shirt, not needed for their continued romp.

“VIP level,” Malaphin purrs, hoisting a leg up to sit on his other side so he’s caught between the tenno’s clawed feet, “all access pass,” he jokes to Warren’s chuckle, hands dancing over the white rifts that decorate Warren’s outer thighs, moving from knee to hip before he presses the legs wide. It’s a settlement that’s broken for a moment so Warren can fetch a pillow, returning to the vulnerable position with a taunting foot pressing against one shoulder.

Catching the ankle Malaphin kisses it, letting it drift over his shoulder and catching it with a circling hand - his conglomerate tongues twisting around a pairing of fingers. Warren grins in return, [ eyes lighting up with somatics](https://i.imgur.com/kLfcm6C.png) as his right-hand grips around beneath his thigh - holding against his ass.

The warframe rumbles as he kisses up the bright erection as his wetten fingers ease back down, dividing against the draw of sensitive coils as they spread into body, catching additional as they center to taut muscles. With the tenno’s assistance he draws circles around the region, mouth drawing around the sleek erection as his golden coils guide it to perk. Back, forth, and around he doubles the sensations he grants to Warren and in return to himself, well aware of the somatic glow that stares back to him.

Mouth hung open Warren only watches as the warframe works him over, encasing him with those daunting tendril tongues that jerk around his arousal core, pressing himself against the drift of wet fingers at his rear. Teeth catch against his lip as the tangle of gold drifts down against his body’s base, where his seam moves from sensitive white to dark protective externals. A motion made as fingers slip against his muscles easing into his body as warmth laps over his lower stomach, beneath his slight pudge just outside the distance to his needing erection.

Edging, they had both confirmed prior.

Warren sighs as his tip is kissed, as fingers slide against his body’s junction and press into the divided entrances. One drives him to gasp, hips shifting back into them as his right hand returns to his chest and cups his huffing vents. The motions inside him are slow, the gentle thrust between lips and ass are melted as conglomerate tongues kiss over the tenno’s stomach, hitching one leg up against shoulder to keep legs spread towards the ‘frame. “Mhm, yeah baby, keep it steady,,” the tenno sighs, his fingers pressing against his breathing, overtly sensitive vents. Watching as the golden touches move to his thigh, claws cradling it as fingers pervade inside his body.

Leaning forth, Malaphin rumbles. Slowly he begins to hoist the tenno over to one side in exertion of the playful nature, his fingers thrusting as he watches Warren’s face draw flush, observing the eager petting over the white vents blooming at his left side. Pulling back he draws out his digits, inserting them after a simmering moment and rewarded by the tenno’s exhale. His thumb pets around the muscles as it draws out once more, letting the fingers that once prodded between his lips to press taut muscles.

Warren whines as the digits flex his muscle, squeezing around them as he rolls to support himself on his left side once again. Chuckling. “Change of plans?”

Fingers make the response, thrusting in. “Slightly,” the warframe rumbles, “but I got plans,” he kisses Warren’s raised thigh, cradling it close with his claws before once more they drift. Drifting down back to the coiling of white as the paired fingers stroke internally, coaxing the tenno to hitch his breaths. The tangles of golden tendrils enrapture the glowing white, drawing it up between teeth as the fingers coax slow, petting and thrusting below.

He gasps as his erection is tugged between teeth, pulled up and sucked over from head to base as the tendril barely depart, meeting around his base and clit. To and fro they drift against his lips, fluttering them and kissing the clenches… but never meeting them within. Merely kissing them in a press. “Ahh, Mal,” the tenno sighs, “kiss me, baby.” Body meeting finger thrusts coaxed by additional lubricants.

Malaphin’s saliva meets between them, a trailing bridge between mouth and flesh as their sight meets. And the collective of tongues meets him once more, rumbling between Warren’s lips as they fill him. Wet fingers pet into Warren’s chest vent as he watches the excalibur between his thighs, face laid flush with hair clung against his skin. “Oh Mal,” he whispers, aching himself against the mouth before it departs - another finger pairing inside him to ease a stretch, “hmnh,” his boneclaws curl into the pillow.

Upwards the golden tendrils migrate from vulva to clit, Malaphin’s teeth slowly grazing over the reach and curls of flesh before they settle into the fold connecting the pair of organs - kissing them with a purr. It shuffles the tenno’s hips restrained, body anchored by the digits beyond his vulva, coaxing against his innards that causes him to huff, to wiggle towards the moving mouth. It kisses over the arch of his erection, against each muscle clench that draws it to twitch and ache for more. The sheer sound of wet contact between them drops Warren’s jaw, as the peck of kisses linger before another is made further up, finally to glance beneath his glans.

And Malaphin stops, mouth moving away to torso.

Warren whines, feet brought to curl as the fingers taunt him once more.

Kisses continue upward over the tenno’s stomach and chest, giving a flutter of the tenno’s chest vent slight attention before he leans over him, claws held firm. “Roll over,” he growls into the tenno’s shoulder. His erection throbs against Warren’s thigh.

“No,” Warren grins, “you roll me over.” Feet curling and whimpering as fingers dominate him again. He doesn’t give in; a brattish ploy as his feet cradle behind the warframe’s spine. “I said, you roll me over.”

Malaphin grins and presses his teeth against Warren’s skin. Wordlessly they agree on the new positioning, an interlace of thoughts that precedes the warframe retreats, freeing his fingers before they grip an opposing thigh.

And throws Warren over onto his stomach once more, legs finding their own positioning around him.

Claws grip the tenno’s thighs into the warframe’s hips, pressing golden girth against lips and core with a playful hum. The white coils that craft Warren’s genitalia grip firm around the girth’s twitches, petting against the two-tone sack and the sexual petals that once made him smooth. And Malaphin presses his teeth into Warren’s back as his fingers collect the drip of fluids, whispering, “floor will need some cleanup.”

“The bed too when we’re done,” Warren chides, riding himself back over the thick girth that slides beneath his own, erections cradled to meet within the grip of coils as Malaphin’s claws drag up beneath his short tail. Fingers spreading over his backside they begin to rub his body as teeth course over his spine, nips and kisses that transfer over the rifting white as the tenno’s back dips, anchored in place by his forearms.

“Warreeeen,” Malaphin rumbles as his tendrils ease over nape, nipping against the unairu plates that breathe beneath the tenno’s skin. “Oh, my darling commander,” he growls as his teeth trace, rocking himself amongst the grip of the white coiling around his girth, housing him against the tenno’s own erection as they rub. The trio of claws burrow up to his palm, housing in place by the tenno’s tail that flickers with each gentle trio thrusts; Warren leans back into the mouth at his nape, easing himself against the hand that slowly dances up his side to curl up against his throat.

“Gonna choke me, aren’t ya?” Warren mewls, giving into the talons that press against his mouth, greeting them between his lips with his oil slick tongue as the palm cradles under his jaw. Their indulgence forces his open groans as other fingers curl inside him, arching as he moans around the digits that pull his head to the side and as teeth graze his nape. “Ehhh, fuck, Mal,” he wiggles between the holds, his coils drawing tighter around the excalibur’s member, seizing the knot against the flutter of lips as thrusts grind slick against clit.

[ Malaphin growls into his neck ](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32135883/) as he gently bites the unairu plates, pulling the tenno’s head to the side before he fully robs him of personal self-control as his presses the tenno into the sheets. “How’s it feel, commander, to not be in control?” he teases, pulling Warren’s throat to sit exposed, slipping his girth free from the coils - the same ones that cup forth for a guiding penetration.

Warren groans as the fingers in his rear force him against the bed. “I love it,” he smiles around the fingers, cooing as Malaphin sinks into his body. “Oooohng,” he fists into the sheets, clenching around the thick golden that pressures around his walls - a little easier fit than an attempt where the fingers guide him. “Fuck, yes,” he whimpers, sandwiched between the bed and the warframe’s hips. And he sighs as Malaphin pulls back, sliding himself out of his commander completely til the only thing retaining aim is the gentle guidance of white coils - and presses back into full, with an exception of the slight swell in his knot.

Mouth pressing against neck they bob against each other; breath and groans hung free as their flesh press to meet and relieve. Over, in and out, they whisper towards another until they hold themselves still; fingers roving over throat they guide into a kiss, teeth nip at the tenno’s lip.

“I managed three,” the warframe purrs, pivoting himself against Warren, “think I may fit?” His fingers trail around Warren’s tail and ease a gentle concerned stroke.

The hand that once held his mouth open drops to his hip and leaves him free to coil against the bed, “mhn,” Warren leans onto his crossed arms, “probably yeah.” He arches back as his erection is cushioned back against the bed, cradling the warframe’s balls against him until he pulls back. “I wouldn’t mind this for a bit, though,” he smiles.

Claws hold around Warren’s hips as their bodies press again, an easing penetration that coaxes them to exhale as one, where Malaphin’s winglets arch as he looks over the tenno’s submitting back. “Do this for a bit, then?” he grins, pulling their bodies together, lifting Warren’s stomach from the bed before pressing them back with his pelvis.

“Hmmn,” his right hand pulls through his tussled hair, “yeah,” Warren sighs, “fuck me gently,” he squeezes around the girth that leaves him… before it presses in again as slowly as before. An ease to their motions as they indulge in the sensory presses, where Malaphin leans in to kiss at nape once more, their bodies rut in sweat. Golden tendrils swarm against the tenno’s nape, sliding down the left side to kiss the breathing sensitive vents. Kisses that make the tenno sigh, exposing himself back to the mouth as claws catch around his hips, pulling him back along the bed.

Hips to hip Malaphin keeps his bucks slow, pushing his growing knot against the met lips that reach around his erection. Where body made lubricant dances between them by the prehensile coils, where claws slowly make groinal flesh taut as they hold beneath the tenno’s hips; where they stroke against the connection of groinal seam and inner white flesh.  
Malaphin’s weight presses against Warren as he slaps himself home into him, causing them to moan in tandem, hands reaching and meeting each other in the shared space between the tenno’s thighs and the side of the bed. A space where they dance, indulge, where claws pull around the tenno’s thighs and dance towards the needing erection. “Malaphin,” Warren whispers into the sheets, “mhm, fuck.” Malaphin pressures them again, rocking them forth back against the bed as tendrils lap at the tenno’s throat, as hands cradle and stroke twitching erection.

The panel at the side of the bed beeps; barely drawing their attention as Warren only gives it a slight glance, pulling his hands out from beneath him.

Malaphin freezes in place, “you gonna answer that?”

“Nah,” Warren chuffs, “I’m on break, they can wait.”

“Oh, good,” the excalibur rumbles, rubbing their hips together as he releases Warren’s erection. “Fine enough time to get the lube, you think?”

Warren smiles back, “that’s for sure,” he sighs, body squeezing around the erection as it finally slips free. “Lubes in the top drawer,” he looks back as he pulls himself further onto the bed.  
A few steps behind Malaphin stands before the dresser, easily finding the bottle of lubricant before he returns to Warren – his erection pressing wet against inner thigh. He purrs, holding the bottle against the tenno’s side as again they rut with a sigh. And there’s a rumbling that rolls through the prime’s chest as he leans back uncapping the bottle of lubricant before he leans against the bed beside the tenno – and they indulge into another kiss as the contents are kneaded down at the base of Warren’s flickering tail.

There’s a small gasp as the cool viscous rolls between the cheeks of his ass, wiggling as claws ease and spread it further. Golden tendrils leave Warren as the bottle is tossed further up the bed – out of the way as the warframe returns to stand – hands splaying and spreading him back. Warren’s face runs flushed.

“Ready…?” Malaphin rocks his hips against the tenno’s rear, rubbing his self-lubricant erection against the spreading his hands make for him beneath the flicker of a white tail. Looking down, looking over Warren’s back spread out before him draws him to twitch, eager yet anxious. It’s been so long since they've coupled in this manner…  
Warren smiles back, chin cupped up into his palm as he looks back to the warframe between his legs. “Go for it,” he sighs, heart fluttering inside his chest as claws spread over his ass, holding him down against the bed in a mild forward press. Kneading and massaging his intentions into his commander’s skin.

There’s a nod from the excalibur, watching down to his motions as he rocks lubricant again between them, spreading the generous amount before he aims himself down, head notched against the tenno’s body before he guides himself inside; groaning as he feels the taut, listens to the slighting whimpers that crawl from the tenno’s throat as his hands curl back onto the sheets, digging into them as shoulder blades arch and head drops. “Oh, fuuuuuck,” he rumbles, holding himself still within the pressure, “you’re still tight…” His claws dig against Warren’s ass, protected only by the Unairu plating.

“H-Hold on,” Warren gasps, shuddering as it lurches forth inside him, whimpering as his hips raise against the girth pressing against his walls. “Malaphin,” he whimpers. Between his legs in the region of white his body shifts, giving him allocation of internal shape as his body reforms his full erection, pressing against the edge of the bed as the coils form his ever-sensitive balls. Another section of Mal shudders into him as his body makes space - his fingers dig into the pillow he’s held beneath his chest, legs coiling as his head hangs limp. “Ahh, by void, oh fuck Mal,” he barely holds coherent, nerves blaring in the stretching as more of his partner slides into him, a hand curling into his nape as his jaw drops and trembles.

Claws move from gripping ass to hoisting at the crook of hips, holding them in place as he groans, sliding between them as the pressure transfers from one body to the other. “Never going to be used to that trick of yours,” he shudders, hands curling at Warren’s hips as he can feel his girth within his own body. A self-pinning drives him still, the fuck to fuck transfer of sensations as he eases himself to notch within his commander with an adamant purr; all that remains is his swelling knot.

Against the enticing ecstasy Warren grins, shuddering in his every motion as his body grasps back. “Gotten better at it,” he mewls, gasping while his shoulders arch as the excalibur moves, “how’s it like, feeling my ass like that? How you stretch me,” he pulls a palm through his hair as he grins, looking back as his legs coil and his ankles hitch on the warframe’s hips. Looking back through his furls he can spot the warframe leaning into him, his tail caught up against the prime’s stomach - and the thrust draws him to whimper, turning back with a breathing gasp. Body pressing back, his muscles surge taut as the erection dives into him, squeezing around it, reveling in the filling as he pulls himself down into the sheets; hands grip the pillow that once cradled his chest, mouth pressing against it as the excalibur thrusts once more. “Ooooh Mal,” he whimpers, “fuck my butt.”

“My pleasure,” Malaphin rumbles, one palm spreads over the captured hip as the other fists into the sheets. It firmly stabilizes him against the tenno and the bed as he guides through his half-depth thrusts, looking down between where their bodies lie slick with lubricant. The general swell of his girth easily slides into the squeezing muscles of his commander, lavishing in the sounds that breathe beneath him. “Aaahhh, Divi,” he growls, head held tilt as he watches the tail flicker, pulling himself down to embrace the tenno in total, kissing the arch of raised shoulders as he pins Warren against the bed, hands cradling his stomach. “Fuck,” he groans, “may be best to hold off, let you adjust to me.”

“No,” mewls between Warren’s lips, pulling his mouth from the edge of the pillow, “I want you, Mapri, I want you to do me hard and dirty.” He glances back, ankles pulling the excalibur against his backside. 

“You sure?” the excalibur grazes his teeth along the tenno’s back. 

“Fuck yeah,” Warren laughs, “I’m sure, fucking get me bouncing, we can lovey dovey afterwar-” he gasps as Malaphin snaps into him, fingers balling as his lip trembles; smiling. “Like that, yeah,” he chuffs.

Malaphin holds his arms locked around the tenno’s hips, pivoting his own against the tenno’s as he rises back and stands - pulling the tenno back with him to force his claws back to the floor. Hands migrate up to cup at the sides of his ribs, fingers plying through the exhales of white furls. Growling, he stands between Warren’s calves, staring down at the man beneath him in a huff. There’s a pause, soaking in the sight before him, hands splaying over skin. “As you wish, my commander,” and his hands press down, forcing Warren against the pillow, and thrusts.

Pressed against the bed Warren can only squirm, held up only by his chest, his legs, the thrusts that coax him to gasp and whine, his eyes press shut, clutching the pillow into his mouth as Malaphin fuck him. His voice stolen by fabric in wanton desire as his hands curl into fists, cheeks held flush against the pillow as his shoulders ache tense. Bobbing back and forth as each thrust fuels the fiery warmth in his anatomy, filling him again and again with the sturdy golden girth. “Malaphin,” the tenno whimpers as he pulls himself away from the pillow, hands curling it up against his chest as he strains for breath; and his head crashes down, aching, “oh, oh fuck me!”

Claws migrate from his ribs to hips, freeing the tenno to move more freely - as much as he can given his peculiar positioning beneath the excalibur’s dominance. Where he feels the slow easing stretch within and around himself through each body bouncing thrusts, watching as the tenno’s hips shuffle and sway with the pleading scratches into the floor. “Mhn, Divi,” he gasps, pressing Warren against the bed as he catches his breath, leaning forth. “Gimme your hands,” he whispers, grinding them in tandem before standing again.

The tenno’s arms lash out from beneath him, slumping and submitting them over his back one at a time. And Warren could not be ever more pleased as his wrists are taken into the fierce clawed grip, where they are yanked into the crease of his spine and held crossed; the prime reinvigorates his thrusts, pulling his commander back around his erection. With the only contact against the bed lies with his chest, Warren crumples against the sheets where former lip bites turn into whimpering proclaims, forehead crushing against the sheets as his body moves unhindered in each successive thrust.

“Malaphin!” the tenno gasps, mouth finding fixture in the bed spread, teeth grazing, “oh fuck me.” His legs tremble as they try to remain in place, body pilfered of restraint as he tries to fight himself from the assertive grip - one eventually relents. It fights back against the bed for a moment, gripping into the sheets before it reaches down over the sides of his genital mound. Held with boiling restraint he grabs at his dark and bright skin, fingers curling as his erection begs for attention. “Oh fuck, baby,” he half gasps, “hold on, my legs are trembling,” he stems a laugh, coiling into the sheets as his legs wobble and sway - muscles drawn exhausted from the pounding. The knot pressed against him.

The prime rumbles as he slaps them together, rising a muffled groan from the tenno and the gripping of clawed feet. “Enjoying this, aren’t ya?” Malaphin purrs, leaning over the tenno’s back as he holds his wrist against stomach. “Am I going to hard, babe?”

“No, no,” the tenno laughs, wiggling within his handhold restraint as he looks back. “Legs have just gotten a little tired, that’s all.”

“Oh,” the excalibur pauses, easing them forward back over the bed - Warren’s stomach rests against it. “This better, love?” He coos.

A sigh breathes through Warren’s form as his legs are eased to lean. “Much better,” he calls back, rocking himself back against the prodding erection. “Keep going,” he pleas, muscles squeezing in acknowledgement.

Wrists still in hand, Malaphin makes the best of them.

In a single pull back, he holds the tenno’s back into arch, leveling them at his hips he’s able to feel the wanting squirms around him, the fingers that trace against his hips as gasp breathe from the tenno’s half-lips. A single slap of them is enough to make Warren tremble, groaning freely as his tail flickers and arches - hands grip Malaphin’s skin as they make contact again, balling into fists as another draws a sharp gasp, a trembling whimper. “Oh fuck, Mal,” he cries out, “your knot. Think you’ve almost got me on it,” he laughs.

“You want on it?” Malaphin purrs, holding Warren’s hands on his hips.

“Fuck kinda question is that,” Warren laughs, body pressing back. “If your gonna fuck my ass might as well go all the way. I’ll fit it.”

There's a snort from the excalibur, a playful growl. “Oh course,” and slowly, carefully, he releases the tenno’s wrists that remain at his hips. Claws play over the tenno’s back and spine as they rock together, weaving side to side as the prime’s hands place themselves over shoulders.

And between them, pressure applies through hips and hands.

“My knots gotten bigger since last time…” Malaphin warns as he hears the gasping sighs from Warren, leaning forth to kiss at skin. It's slow, gradual as their bodys pivot and grind flesh to flesh, where sighs and groans ooze from the tenno as their bodies remain slicken in rut. As warmth licks over nape they try once more as fingers dig at the excalibur’s hips, pleading, wanting. Warren gasps as they try once more, face flushed deeply as he bites his lip.

The next makes the prime shudder and whine, taken entirely as a neural surge leaps from one to the other, a momentary blindness in their concentration while Warren screams, legs squeezing back as hands grasp skin. It breaks his breath, yanked taut as his attention reforms around the newfound intrusion, the stretch that grips them body to body. Boneclaws dig against the prime’s hips; claws grace over the arch of the coiling tenno’s hips as they strain to shake the overblown sensations. Down against the bed, where Warren presses his face to dull his excitable shouts, he tries to find his sense of control; freeing Malaphin temporarily of the sensory merger. “Malaphin!” Warren whimpers, “oh fuck, I love you so much,” he pants.  
Caught up and locked in place by his pressurized knot, Malaphin grazes mouth against skin. “What, just because I can…” he exhales, quivering as the tenno moans, “wreck you like no one else can…?” He teases, his hands housing themselves at the tenno’s hips and coaxing the others to move down to the bed.

“Kinda,” Warren pulls a hand through his hair, leaning upon his elbows as he strains to not move his lower body. “But, holy fuck, you got me good now,” he stems a chuckle, teetering on the hem of a groan as he tries to press his erection against the side of the bed, for something to touch. “We might need a bit of a breather though,” he whimpers, “as much as I like you up me.” Fingers curl into his hair, gasping as the excalibur tries to free himself - and the successive pop that follows.

“Agree,” Malaphin whispers, drawing his hips back as his hands push Warren up against the bed. “Let's make sure you’re good and ready before we continue,” voice quaking as they move together.

It’s with a soft sigh that Warren nods, hips guided back by Malaphin’s claws as their hips press again - the excalibur’s knot separating them as he stands. Together they lean against the side of the bed, hands holding over claws that pull them together as teeth press into the tenno’s neck. One knee moved up to the bed the tenno leans, pressing himself back against the prod as a hand spreads over his thigh, and another cups around his pec as the warm breaths move up the side of his face.

“Mal,” he whispers, catching the jaw with his boneclaws, guiding it to look forth as he leans back and presses a kiss. The hand at his thigh roams towards his groin, pressing against his seam, easing over to the base of his white as his erection twitches. And mouth against teeth they remain in place, bodies jiving in slow methodical motions as claws begin to curl around the twitching girth, claws dancing up the sleek coil-crafted shaft as boneclaws curl beneath the amber tone head crest. “Malaphin,” breathes as claws stroke over the sensitive head, pulling close the kissing tendril furl as he hitches against the hand. Thrusting into it before he hoists himself back against the excalibur’s erection, gasping as claws tweak his sensitive nerve bundles – pinned between hips and hands.

“Divi,” the Excalibur purrs, taking his other hand down to wrap around the slight pudge, hoisting the tenno against him, jerking the glowing white as he kisses back against turned lips. “I want you now,” he growls, mouth moving to throat, hands pressing around base and stomach – his knot the only separation between them.

“Throw me on the bed, why don’t you?” Warren grins, eyes sat lull as he looks back.

“I just might,” Malaphin kisses his throat, hand taking hold of the tenno’s face as he pulls himself back, shifting his weight in anticipation.

“Do it,” Warren calls back; and his breath catches in his throat as his leg is shoved from the bed, nearly brought to stumble if it wasn’t for the hands around his gut. But motions of hips draw back as his thighs press against the bed, left empty before claws are on him again, lifted, and thrown over amongst the sheets. It doesn’t take long for him to acclimate as the warframe crawls after him, claws prying against his thighs as he’s hoisted closer, his own boneclaw gripping at the unfurls of the excalibur’s winglets to coax and press as they are moved thigh to thigh, where claws spread over the moors between the white glow that crests his hips to knees. Warren laughs, “what’d you say about making sure I was good and ready?”  
Their bodies plead against another in white and gold as coils capture the other’s erection, and a groan is hushed by the slop of golden tendrils. A flexing of warmth that pervades into the tenno’s throat, drawing Warren to gasp as the prime pulls away, rumbling a purr, “still plenty of time for that, lovely.” He captures Warren’s legs against his thighs, pinning them in place as their bodies rut and grind. White coils fix themselves around the golden arousal, capturing its self-lubricating properties against the ache of the tenno’s perked own. Thrust to thrust, slicken by the spread of arousal, the warframe groans. “Divi,” his claws shift against the unairu plates that breath beneath the corrupted skin.

“Really have been anticipating this, huh,” Warren smirks, pressing his ankles into the crease in the excalibur’s spine as their bodies rock, a gentle hand reaching up to indulge in the furls of the oxidizing tendril tongues.

“Oh, you don’t know how long I have,” the prime breathes, shuffling himself against the fierce grasp around his member, the white coils that hold him captive against Warren’s own. “Divi,” he rumbles, a hand leaving a curling thigh to brush through the auburn furls – a voided eye staring back.

The uncorrupted side of the tenno’s features smirk; somatic sight easing to half to match the half-lid default of the corrupted left. “What’s it, darling,” the tenno chuckles, semi-matching the motion, his ringed optical somatic beginning to glow. “A sight to see, isn’t it…?”

“Better than mine,” the prime chuckles, easing down to meet into another kiss, stealing a trembling breath as hands beg against his spine – fingers that continue to plea as the white coils cradle slicken golden downwards, further past the aching erection twitches to fill the tenno once more. Malaphin rumbles as he leaves the half snarling mouth, teeth pressing against a shuddering throat as he fulfills the whimpers for more, kissing against the throat white as he continues to burrow himself inside. His eager coil tendrils trace the tenno’s chin as it relaxes back. And Warren’s eyelids droop as he stares down to the Excalibur, catching one of his legs over the warframe’s slow rolling bucks.

One hand over another they grip, they fumble, hands matching at Warren’s thighs with a smile and a chuckle, breathing a shared apology that wavers back into a swarming kiss, where golden foils yearn and capture against snarling fangs. It muffles the tenno’s beg for more, the pleas that drip between them in trembling utterances as flesh pats wet. “Mal,” Warren gasps, hands gripping the spread fixtures as a hand roams over his stomach. “Ooooh, fuck, Mal,” his legs coil, clawing in the air rocking as thrust pillage for more of the pure pleasure that ebbs through their transference; feeling the other as their own flesh as Warren’s somatic sight glows, a tussled grin, the symbiotic give and receive that makes the Tenno whimper between his teeth. “Ah yeah, gimme…” he gasps, pressing his head into the excalibur’s shoulder as a hand grips his girth.

“Divi,” the warframe growls into the furling throat vent as he jerks the inconsistent member, as clawed feet lock around his hips to pin him in place. Their fragrant burst of intimacy reigns over his cognition; near overwhelmed by the clashing sensation as he tastes the tenno’s gasping jaw, teeth split against the passionate groans as the squeeze of thighs behind him merge with the sense of being between. As he breathes in the steaming smells from Warren’s neck, he can feel his thrusts internal, his hand around the white girth the same as if it was his own. A sensational blur as he in turn fucks himself as he presses Warren into the sheets.

Fists pry against his winglet shoulders as his golden furls make Warren ache, wanting as he presses himself towards full completion, taunted by the excalibur’s knot as white coils plead. A half grin presses against the lap of gold.

And Malaphin pulls back, fists dug into the sheets as he readies, purrs, and pops into the tenno’s body with a shudder and a grunt.

Clawed feet curl in the air as Warren cries out, muffled by the tangles of golden tendrils as they return to his smile. Palming and pressing, his hand plea against the prime’s spine as their bodies rock, whimpering as it swells inside his body, pinning him well beneath the warframe’s assertive dominance.

As the fierceness slow, as they hold each other tight, their breathing share space. Malaphin’s claws transfer body to sheets, prying against them as his sight lingers on the glowing somatic staring back. Fisting against them as his girth within Warren transfers to his own body - fucking himself just as adamant as he does to Warren. “You good?” he purrs, raking a hand through tussled hair.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” sighs, mismatched hands easing from spine to shoulder as they further separate in the shared space. “Oh, void, that feels good, doesn't it?” Their senses sit ablaze and teeter on overwhelming, feeling the filling knot together and alone, inside and out. His somatic implant pulses as he huffs beneath, a hand curling back and pulling a pillow further beneath his scalp. “Go… slowly, sweet thing,” the tenno shudders, legs coiling, “let’s let this last, okay…?”

Malaphin snorts, lowering himself back as his claws cup the arching thighs, the rocking glowing hip, and returns to slow drawn motions that cause whimpers to sound. “Certainly,” he rumbles, watching as the tenno’s hands pull back to reach into the pillow and sheets. Hands over the white moors, he props himself up into a sit, staring down at the burning flush over Warren’s cheeks, nose, and ear. In control, he temps a transferred grin, not in control as the intertwine of senses remind him as his thrusts keep steady. But even then, he enjoys each proclaim and arousal laced gasp as muscles pull around him, as Warren grants him the pleasure he so enjoys beneath.

And carefully, steadily as he feels the transferred sensations within, Malaphin eases himself free of the white coil restraint held tight around his sack, the coils that yearn for the filling back - only to press back into full with a well lubricated pop. Warren’s throat stretches back, hands grasping the pillow behind his head firm with a whimpering ‘again’ before he curls himself down as the slicken girth slides free, before once again pressing in full to stretch. His exhale stammers as his eyes clenched shut, fingers curling and pulling beneath his scalp. “Malaphin…” he groans, his erection aching free.

Gripping around the glowing thighs Malaphin repeats the motion, slow drawn to where he can log every squirm around his member, every facial feature alteration as he slides himself out, and back in. Motion that coax Warren’s back into an arch, angling himself around the erection buried inside his body. Between them, the warframe’s hand fumbling, his claws coax around the glowing erection as he looks over the tenno’s huffed expressions. Half-lid, beaten to flush, his hands curl into the fabric above and behind his head, his legs curling and holding the excalibur’s hips against his own. “Mapri,” he whimpers, aching around the girth, “nn-fuck me,” his head presses back with eyes pressed closed. Mouth agape with panting breaths.

Keeping his thrusts in check, his churning wrist gentle around the twitching white between Warren’s thighs, Malaphin leans over above him, a knuckle bending down into the sheets to hold him steady. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like that, Divi,” he grunts, pressing himself in fully.

Warren laughs, a hand fisting into the sheets at his side - one eye pressed shut as he gasps, “what, worming helplessly around your dick?” He huffs, hand pulling Malaphin’s head against his own. “I enjoy it, honestly,” he whispers.

Malaphin rumbles, pressing a kiss into the tenno’s tussled hair, releasing his erection for the time. It aches abandoned between them as it cushions at Warren’s hip. “Yeah, being absolutely submissive to me,” he huffs, “where’s your shirt?”

Aching down into the slowed thrust, Warren pushes himself up onto an elbow and glances towards a side of the bed, then to the other in search of his dark black top. Malaphin follows his glance when the tenno motions with his brows - his claws nabbing it up from where it has fallen to the tenno’s right. “Gonna tie me up, aren’t ya?” Warren grins as his body follows the warframe’s motions, Malaphin resettling himself between his thighs, leaning over him. “Just give me it,” he chuffs, gasping as their bodies nudge, “I’ll handle it.”

With a chuckle Malaphin hands it over, bumping their hips together in a tease as he watches Warren pull his arm through the holes in haphazard fashion before the struggle to enrapture the fabric. “Let me,” the excalibur’s claws fist into them, taking wrists into strong claws and cranking them down into a pin, “hold them for ya’.” And he snaps Warren into submission - leaning over as the tenno cries out and trembles, fingers balling beneath the shirt. 

“Malaphin,” Warren whimpers, briefly squirming as his arms are drawn taut over his head, elbows cresting against the gripping forearms as their bodies roll against the bed. Gasps and groans crest from bitten lip as the warframe holds him exposed, pinning him well beneath the dominate thrusts pilfering whimpers and mewls as clawed feet curl against pelvis. Eventually they falter, clawed feet clutch against the sheets, wavering and quivering before they lock ankles, pressing into the warframe’s backside and pinning them in place. “Oh please, Mal,” Warren begs beneath him, smiling as he’s drawn helpless and gives a token restraint to the palms holding his arms into the cushions. It forces his stomach to crunch as the warframe holds him captive with claws and erection, writhing and wriggling around Malaphin’s tense-drawn teasing thrusts as he does his best to keep himself in place; grounded around the knot squeezed inside his rear. “Malaphin,” his legs plead around the prime’s hips; it’s all he can do as his chin crooks against his chest, trembling as saliva drools between his teeth, staring down to where his erection aches with arousal - unable to relieve the sting. “[ Fuck me, please.](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/31322419/),” he whimpers, eyes squeezing closed as his mouth hangs open.

Of course, Malaphin delivers as he snaps himself in full, breathing a rumble that rolls through in response to the wanton cry beneath and a gasping smile. Thighs squeeze around him as his hips swivel against Warren, pressuring between them as they share a drifting kiss of teeth. “Need anything else, lovely?” he whispers down as saliva laces between them from mouth to conglomerate tongues that slide back behind his bared teeth. His bucks remain slowed as he’s locked in place by glowing hips, a groan breathing back.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close,” Warren trembles, pulling his hips against the excalibur’s dick, whimpering as the girth taunts his muscles. “Oh please, give me a handy or something,” he sighs, jaw quivering as the warframe fucks him to roll against the sheets. “Only fair since you’ve got me laid out,” he stems a smile towards the amber points hovering so close – breath broken by trembling need as his eyes squeeze shut. “Oh, fuck me.”

Malaphin sighs a chuckle as his hands shuffle, dancing the tenno’s hands within his claws before he ensnares the shirt into a single set, balling the fabric into his fist and yanking them back. “As you wish, my star,” he exhales with a rumbling purr, his free hand cupping against a shaking thigh that yields him close. His right hand dances up the tenno’s side, easing over to crook a thumb beneath Warren’s erection, pressing it up against the tenno’s saliva kissed center. His fist crooks Warren’s arms against the pillow, “ohh Divi,” he groans and sighs.  
Warren stares up with an exhausted smile twisted by an ache of arousal, pressing himself up to kiss the snarling teeth that lingers above him. “It’s been so long, since you’ve called me star,” stumbles as he falls back onto the bed, hips rocking around the easing thrust that’s brevity from the daunting tease, a moment that’s kissed down as Malaphin buries his head against the breathing throat vents. Warren trembles as claws trail up his erection, drawing up his sensitive white to grip him. “Malaphin,” he whines, arching down into the touches and held thrust, their merge of drool dripping down his throat – where Malaphin kisses his vents. “Fuck.”

The warframe purrs as he gives a broad lick over Warren’s sensitive throat white, holding his breathing still as he hovers and strums his thumb up the tenno’s underside. Slowly, carefully, he strokes forth base to glans, holding it gentle as Warren quivers and begs, legs squeezing and hips pinned still – stuck between the bed at his back, his hands above his head, and the excalibur’s girth.

“Mal,” he whispers, head pressing back, holding his throat exposed to the golden tongues that kiss his skin.

Their rolls against another are held still as Malaphin continues to tease as the erection twitches in his dark clawed grip, breathing against the tenno’s throat. “My bright star,” his thumb roves, pressing and kneading the dripping erection, “oh fuck,” he groans, “Divi.”

“Mal,” Warren struggles in his restraints, fingers prying against the fabric in pleads as his hips and thighs grind against the prime. “Malaphin,” his breathing trembles, “baby, please!” His ankles dig against the excalibur’s backside, bucking as well as he can around the erection and into the churning hand. “Oh, fuck!”

“Divi,” Malaphin presses down slowly, rocking against the quivers, indulging in the sharp gasps beneath him.

Teeth grit as hips roll; their bodies pinned with arousal, gasps breathing between.

“Malaphin-!” Gasps, hands gripping for freedom – and the claws releases itself from the fabric so he can grasp behind the excalibur’s head. Hands plead beneath the metal amber spines, pulling the mouth from his throat in a huff, their sights linger for a moment.

And his head thrusts back against the pillows, hands hitching up over the orange, lime, black, and amber crest; back arching, thrusting around and within the gripping hand that holds him in a vice. “Mnh! Mal!” his legs stretch, kicking out and pushing himself into Malaphin, claws digging and splaying against the sheets.

Leaning upon his elbow, claw fisting into the pillow beside Warren’s head, the prime growls, head cresting down beside the tenno’s own. Thrusts churn into full slams, squeezing the white glow as it draws tense in aggressive jerks.

“Nhm-Mn!” Warren buckles, features scrunching as he presses into Malaphin. “Mal!” his voice trembles, “FUCK!”

And he snaps his mouth shut, teeth gnashing as his breathing huffs, pulling Malaphin close as his hips quiver - bucking out the viscous warmth that paints his clenching stomach and the prime’s squeezing claws.

Even as his own arousal remains unsatisfied, Malaphin continues to ply the twitching erection, breathing against the tenno’s skin as he holds his own orgasm restrained, keeping himself near still as the tenno shudders under him. With his head heavy, afloat in the tonic of arousal and the sensory bloom ebbing from the tenno, hands easily take his face from him. The shirt remains entangled where it has gotten snagged by a boneclaw thumb before it fumbles out of the way, easing the warframe’s head from tenno shoulder.

As he stares down to the sweaty, flushed gaze still fighting to calm labored breath, his claws knead Warren soft, muscles relaxing into a glowing white limp - cum trailing over Warren’s stomach to contrast his darker pigment corruption.

Letting his black tongue moist his lips, Warren tries to speak; his breath laced hoarse from shouts. “Go on,” he sighs, whispering, “it’s your turn,” he coos with a smirk. “As hard as you want.”

Malaphin pushes past the hands, forehead resting against Warren’s hair. “Oh, star,” he rumbles, wiping his hand free of cum over Warren’s thigh, fist pressing the leg close. He pins it against his hip as he begins to thrust, nudging his sleek knot inside the tenno’s body as the tinges of release rises through his loin, as sounds pat from their meeting bodies as the thrusts increase. “Oh Divi,” he growls, fist gripping into the sheets as he fucks Warren.

With a heave Malaphin hitches his elbow beneath an overthrown knee, pushing Warren’s body in full as he holds the outstretched leg against bicep. Their bodies press as he stares down over the gasps beneath, hands fisting into the shirt fabric and the pillow behind - as well as they can as his body bounces. “Ah, Mal,” Warren heaves, eyes held half-lid, “yeah, fuck me. Hmn!” Muted compared to their body slaps.

A growl rumbles through the prime’s chest as he cranes his head down, pressuring his knot in deep where it swells and locks them together in aches. His breathing huffs, hands scramble onto the tenno’s body, releasing the leg to fall back around his hip as he pushes hips into his own, bucking into Warren’s body heavy. Warren presses himself down with a trembling gasp that surges with each hammering thrust, head pushing back as his legs kick and pull back, digging against Malphin’s thighs. Once more they entwine, mouth pressing as one becomes swarmed with golden tendrils - [ muting the wanting pleads as hands grip](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32135846/).

Hitching over peak, the warframe’s thrusts suddenly halt, hips lurching warmth into trembling pelvis, their meet breaths huffing as their alternative respiratory compensates. Their bodies press back and forth as the excalibur’s orgasm carries through, viscous sticking Warren inside and out as they fall still.

“Divi,” Malaphin sighs as he relinquished his swarming tendrils, head pressing to head as Warren coughs - throat stinging.

“Oh, fuck,” smiles between coughs, mouth edged with tendril drool.

“Sorry,” Malaphin pulls back, still bound by his knot to the tenno’s rear.

“It’s fine,” Warren chuckles, pulling his arms back and fumble with the shirt in casual manipulation. “By the void, hooo fuck, I might sting for a while,” he laughs, head falling back as his eyes droop close. Breathing gentle and calm.

And they both lay lull in the aftermath of their intimacy, dropping back into forehead presses and gentle throat kisses.

“I’ll make it up to you,” the warframe teases, “you’re gonna walk funny for a bit,” his claws trace around beneath the tenno’s spine, drawing it to arch as he tries to free himself from the tenno. “How about that clean up offer?” he purrs, slowly popping himself free with a sigh, “you’re a right mess.” He kisses between the tenno’s eyes.

Warren draws a short gasp as the warframe slips himself free, eyes left half-lid - “oh, that’d be lovely, Mapri.”

Carefully Malaphin edges himself away, leaving the tenno to revel in the warmth placating his gut. Panting, he stares down himself to his cum spattered gut, over where his former arousal lies limp as past his tired, mild shaking thighs he can still feel the results of the warframe’s orgasm. As his head leans back, cushioned against the pillow, claws cup against his chin, pulling him up into another forehead kiss. “[You’re so beautiful, Diviyoni ](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/31322371/),” the warframe whispers, nuzzling his face into the tenno’s.


End file.
